A Fallen Dream
by Ratchet'sBoy1997
Summary: Just a short story about my life. This is how I get inspiration for my stories.


A fallen dream

After everything i did for her, just to make sure she was happy, she went and crushed me. "Who is she and why did she mean so much to you?" You may be thinking. Well, it's a rather detailed story, so I'll just start from the beginning.

It was the begining of a new school year;all new classes and such. I had someone in every class that i could, at the very least, call an aquaintance. All but one. This class was one of the two classes i had with her. There were only fourteen of us in that class. I never really talked to anyone because, let's face it, I'm a tad bit shy.

One random day, i was going to class, and all the seats were taken. All but the one next to her. I took a seat at her left side, and proceeded with my work as usual. She must have not understood what the instructor had said, for she then asked me what to do.

I responded shyly, trying not to get lost in her beautiful, shining hazel eyes. I somehow managed to utter a response, and she thanked me, and we both went on with our work as usual. Then came the next class I had with her. Once again, she asked me something, to which I ,ever so slightly more relaxed, responded . The next couple of days, we didn't really talk much.

About a week later, she started casually talking to me. As any person would have done, I responded, and kept the conversation going. Over tine, my shyness toward her seemed to dissappear. I was able to talk to Ger without a fear in the world;for now. As our conversations began to grow longer and more relaxed, I began to feel something building between us. There was, however a week that I had missed class due to travel. When I returned, and finally saw her, she smiled at me and waved. That's when I knew I was in trouble. I felt my face heat up a little bit. Could it really be? I'm actually falling for someone? I thought I may have been, until the instructor left for a moment to talk to another teacher. I was diligently doing my work, as always. But this day, something unexpected would happen. As the teacher left, my instructor followed him down the corridor. Then, without warning, She came up behind me, hugged me and whispered in my ear "I missed you." I was stunned.

About a quarter hour later, we were dismissed from the lesson, and we were doing our usual talking and goodbyes. I decided to see if she took as much a liking to me and I did her. As we said goodbye, I reached out for a hug, and to my sunrise, she hugged me tightly and looked up at me. That's the moment I knew She was special. As I peered into her glistening eyes, I could feel my heartbeat slowing down, as if I was comfortable. Although it was not a relaxing comfortable. It was the comfort you get from having your arms around a very special person.

For about six months, we talked non-stop, and hugs became a very usual thing. We were very comfortable with each other. We talked about everything, we snuck by our instructor just to text one another, had one of us not been there. I was really enjoying being in her life. For the first time in what seemed like ages, I was happy, and while I was talking to her, I could have a heartfelt smile. I knew, deep in my heart, she was the one.

Our instructor once accused her of doing something she didn't do. I was next to her at the time, so naturally, I spoke up and told the instructor that she was doing her work. The instructor then proceeded to argue with me to the point to where if I didn't shut up, I would have been kicked out if the school. I was enraged that a lame-brained instructor thought she could make it seem like I was wrong, even though I had physical proof that I was all but wrong. After a half hour long argument between the instructor and myself, I finally gave up. She then tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. She could see I was furious that our instructor could be so arrogant as to do what he did. She put her hand on my shoulder, and I eventually looked up at her, directly into those big hazel eyes. She said in a very appreciative, yet relaxed tone "Thanks for standing up for me." I felt like, even though I had actually lost the argument I was previously engaged in, I had won. I was happy and loved every minute of being around her. That is, until a very dreadful day came along.

It was a rainy May day. Everything was going as usual: I was helping her with her work, we were talking, we gave eachother hugs, ect. That afternoon, the worst hour of my life to date took place. She just stopped being there. She wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't give me any hugs, wouldn't take my help. I was lost. I thought she may have just been having a bad day, and didn't want to talk. Well, I was, undoubtedly, wrong as usual. She talked to other guys, and other people, yet, She ignored me. One of our classmates had asked her who she was texting. I expected her to say it was her mom or something, but instead, she said it was her boyfriend. I was heartbroken twice in a matter of ten minutes. She never mentioned her boyfriend to me or anyone else before. I practically died inside. I was done. Later that afternoon, when I got back home from class, I texted her and said "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. Please don't be mad at me,"I to which, I never got a response.

It has been almost a week now since She last spoke to me. I've cried myself to sleep twice as well. I never knew I had gotten so emotionally attached to Her. I miss her. I did the one thing I told myself I'd never do; I fell for someone. I would give anything just to have our friendship back. I know she doesn't feel the same way though. Just one last hug to say goodbye; the one thing Ive say to everyone. Everyone...but Her.

~A true story from the life of Ratchet'sBoy1997.

Hey, guys. I know it has been a long while since I've been back. If you didn't already know, all of my stories are things that happen I'm my life, and I just use characters from Ratchet and Clank to take the roles, usually with Ratchet having the role of me. I just wanted to bring this to you all fir a couple of reasons. One being that if you use the characters from my other works, it is proof that this is his I write them. The other is that I've had a very hard time dealing with this. The only reason for this being that I'm insecure at times, and when I was two, my mom watched her friends daughter. Well, they both have the same name, and in my brain, it clicked together, and sparked some sort of comfort. I could be myself around her. This isn't to make you feel pity for me. Its to show that it's not just a single person that has problems. The whole point if me uploading this is to show you that no matter what, you will be okay, you will make it, and even when it seems like you aren't, you're still loved. By family, friends, significant others, and even me. You guys are the best. You take time from your day to read the stuff I post, and that means a great deal to me. If you don't learn anything from me ever again, just remember this: You're never alone. No matter how tines are, be true to yourself and know who your real friends are.

I hope you all have a great day, thank you for reading, and ill catch you guys next time:)


End file.
